Our Story
by crystalssj
Summary: CANON semi AU. For GIST 2012. Drabble. Musim semi selalu mewarnai perjalanan setiap orang. Begitu juga perjalanan seorang Kazekage Gaara yang dulu selalu hidup kesepian, dengan seorang kunoichi Konoha bernama Yamanaka Ino. —Ai Kireina Maharanii. RnR?


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : **C**anon semi **AU**, **A**lternative **T**imeline, **A**lternative **R**eality, Maybe **O**ut **o**f **C**haracters, **D**rabble, **T**ypo's, other.

**F**or **GIST 2012**

.

.

.

**Our Story**

_crystalssj_

.

**Bagian I : **_**H**__ope_

Angin musim semi berdesau. Membelai lembut surai pirang gadis beriris _aquamarine_ yang tengah bersidekap di kuil perbatasan Desa Konoha. Matanya terpejam, berusaha sefokus mungkin memanjatkan doanya pada _Kami-sama_.

Denting jam terus berputar. Tak terasa telah satu jam lamanya ia berada di kuil tua itu. Memanjatkan doanya dengan sangat khusyuk.

Ia berdoa untuk semua yang ada di dekatnya. Perang _shinobi_ telah usai. Kini saatnya ia hidup tenang, meskipun guratan takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya.

Ia berdoa untuk gurunya, Sarutobi Asuma yang tewas ketika melawan Akatsuki.

Untuk rekan satu timnya yang begitu pemalas, yang dulu pernah menempati ruang di hatinya. Setidaknya sebelum pria jenius itu meninggal demi membela desanya. Nara Shikamaru yang selalu ada untuknya—selamat jalan.

Untuk sahabatnya yang pernah ia sakiti, yang kini telah menjadi orang penting untuk Konoha, yang telah menggapai impiannya memiliki Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang dulu pernah disukainya.

Ia juga berdoa untuk desanya.

Untuk kehidupannya.

Untuk semuanya.

Harapan gadis itu _simple_. Hidup tenang, damai dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Pemuda yang menyelematkannya ketika perang _shinobi_, dan yang telah mengobati lukanya kala kehilangan Shikamaru; Sabaku Gaara.

Gadis yang mempunyai manik sebening lautan itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kuil. Dengan langkah yang teratur, ia terus menjauhi kuil itu sambil terus berharap. Bahwa pertemuannya dengan pemuda Sabaku itu, adalah awal dari segalanya.

Semoga. Dalam kesendiriannya, harapan itu bukan sekedar angan. Tapi kenyataan yang manis.

.

.

**Bagian II : **_**W**__ind_

Cuaca tahun ini sedang tidak menentu. Kadang ada badai, ada hujan, bahkan kadang panas matahari begitu menyengat. Membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk keluar rumah mereka.

Di Desa Sunagakure sendiri, angin musim semi tahun kedua setelah perang _shinobi_ usai itu bertiup begitu kencang. Hamparan padang pasir yang begitu luas membuat udara menjadi berdebu, dan membuat jarak pandang mata normal menjadi sedikit terganggu.

Aktivitas desa pun sempat terganggu beberapa hari terakhir, namun kendala itu tidak berlaku bagi Kazekage muda yang tengah bergelut dengan berbagai lembaran kertas di depannya.

_Yap_, Sabaku Gaara saat ini sedang sibuk memeriksa laporan-laporan penting seputar keadaan desanya. Sesekali ia merengut, namun kemudian dilanjutkannya lagi kegiatan itu hingga hanya menyisakan setumpuk buku yang menanti untuk dijamah oleh Kazekage itu.

Menghela napas sejenak, Gaara kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu. Meski rasa bosan telah melandanya sejak sejam yang lalu, namun ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan itu semua sekarang juga. Secepatnya.

Secepatnya.

Ya, Sabaku Gaara tengah mengalami yang namanya _falling in love_, sehingga membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Kazekage, kemudian menjemput tunangannya yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang dengan warna mata yang begitu bening itu telah memikat hatinya ketika ia tidak sengaja menyelematkan gadis itu ketika perang duni _shinobi_ dua tahun silam.

Dan setelah mencari identitas dan latar belakangnya, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk menjadikan gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Selamanya. Sehidup semati.

.

.

**Bagian III : **_**N**__ew __**D**__ays_

Setelah memantapkan pikiran masing-masing, akhirnya kedua insan yang telah memadu kasih hampir dua tahun itu telah memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Pernikahan.

_Yup_, di altar kuil perbatasan Konoha saat ini sedang terjadi ikrar suci sehidup semati. Kuil yang dulu pernah dipakai Ino untuk berdoa, kini juga dipakainya untuk mengikatkan janji bersama pemuda yang dulu pernah ada dalam doanya yang juga di kuil ini.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis ceria dengan surai pirangnya yang begitu memesona telah mewujudkan harapannya. Menjadi seorang perempuan sempurna dengan memiliki seorang lelaki yang teramat dicintainya. Mengisi kekosongan harinya dengan menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah yang begitu mencolok itu kini benar-benar bahagia. Memiliki seroang istri yang cantik dan menerimanya apa adanya. Menghapus segala kesendiriannya sejak kecil. Karena kini, hari-harinya akan lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran sosok gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Saya berjanji mencintai Yamanaka Ino selamanya, menjaganya seumur hidup sampai ajal memisahkan kami."

"Sekarang pakaikanlah cincin ini di jari manis pasangan kalian."

"_Aishiteru_," bisik Gaara kemudian mengecup bibir merah Ino dengan begitu lembut dan mesra. Seakan-akan dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua. Ya, milik mereka berdua.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Gaara-_kun_," balas Ino dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana seketika. Para tamu yang datang menghadiri acara pernikahan Kazekage muda ini tampak terhanyut dengan suasana. Begitu besarnya cinta kedua insan ini membuat mereka mendapat sambutan hangat dari semua kalangan.

Hari yang baru. Awal yang baru. Mulai saat ini. Sampai nanti. Mereka akan terus bersama-sama sampai maut memisahkan. Kisah cinta yang begitu suci terlahir dari hati mereka ketika terjadi kekacauan di dunia _shinobi_. Terlahir dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam kala melihat ketulusan dari diri mereka masing-masing.

Musim semi tahun ketiga setelah perang dunia _shinobi_. Benar-benar musim yang bersejarah.

.

.

**Bagian IV : **_**T**__ea_

Salju masih menumpuk di beberapa titik di sudut desa Konoha. Hawa dingin khas musim dingin pun masih terasa, meski musim semi mulai menyapa. Aktivitas para _shinobi_ dan warga pun mulai kembali lancar seperti biasa setelah sempat tertunda beberapa hari.

Di rumah sederhana yang minimalis, seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah menimang seorang gadis kecil yang bersurai merah. Di sebelahnya terlihat seroang pria bertato kanji 'Ai' di keningnya tengah duduk dengan santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat karya sang istri.

"Ino, besok kita sudah bisa pulang ke Suna. Misiku di Konoha telah selesai," ucapnya seraya menyesap kembali teh hangat di genggamannya.

Setelah merasa bayinya sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak, nyonya Sabaku itu kemudian menidurkannya di atas kasur dengan sangat hati-hati. Dikecupnya pelan anak semata wayangnya itu, kemudian menghampiri Gaara dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara-_kun_. Kondisiku juga sudah sangat baik. Dan, musim dingin pun telah lewat," ujarnya seraya ikut menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang tadi dibuatnya. Satu untuk suaminya, dan satu lagi untuknya.

Beberapa percakapan kecil pun tercipta pagi itu. Melepas segala rindu yang kian membelenggu. Setelah hampir satu bulan Ino tidak bertemu Gaara—karena Kazekage itu mendapatkan misi penting, sehingga dirinya pun untuk sementara waktu tinggal di Konoha, karena pastinya cuaca di Suna pun tidak begitu baik bagi kesehatannya dan juga anak mereka.

Angin musim semi tahun keempat setelah perang _shinobi_ itu mulai menggeletik permukaan kulit halus Ino yang hanya memakai pakaian ninjanya seperti biasa. Meskipun wanita itu telah menjadi seorang ibu, namun ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ demi membela desanya yang tercinta. Desa Konoha. Tapi kini nampaknya ia pun harus mencintai desa kelahiran suaminya, Desa Sunagakure.

.

.

Lima tahun perjalanan mereka diwarnai dengan keindahan musim semi. Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu kala perang dunia _shinobi_, hingga kini mereka mempunyai seorang buah hati.

Musim semi selalu mewarnai perjalanan setiap orang. Begitu juga perjalanan seorang Kazekage Gaara yang dulu selalu hidup kesepian, dengan seorang _kunoichi_ Konoha bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Hidup memang lebih indah dan berarti jika dilalui bersama-sama…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Maaf mengecewakan *sujud-sujud*

Ini adalah fic GaaIno pertama saya, juga drabble pertama. Jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Dan, kotak review berisi unek-unek juga terbuka sangat lebar.

Sekali lagi—maaf, kalau banyak typo dan miss typo. Fic ini dikerjakan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, sehingga tidak terlalu banyak editan.

Dan akhir kata, review berisi kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.

Arigatou…


End file.
